Maja Prebensen
)|place_of_birth = Stalinstadt, Brandenburg, East Germany|nationality = El Kadsreian|residence = El Kadsre City, El Kadsre|years_active = 1977-present|spouse(s) = Deven Elliott (m. 1986)|family = Adhemar Prebensen (brother) Isabella Prebensen (sister)}}Maja Prebensen (born November 2, 1951) is a El Kadsreian voice actress, voice director, actress, artist, illustrator, and writer. Bio Maja was born in East Germany to a German father and ethnically Danish mother. After a few years living in Kiev, Volgograd (formerly Stalingrad), and Beijing, the family moved to the Vlokozu Union in 1970. English was Maja's fifth language, after German, Danish, Russian, and Mandarin Chinese. Her mother, Toks Prebensen, was from and joined the Vlokozian Communist Party following the family's move to the Vlokozu Union. According to Maja, she was mocked for her German accent when she first came to the Union, so she watched the news shows on TTV and El TV Kadsre 1 to coach herself out of the accent. Her debut comic was published in Disney Stories magazine in 1977, she was the first artist for The Aristocats from 1977-1981. In 1978, she began doing acting work on the side. In 1982, her first independent comic My Back Alley was published in Mega Comicland magazine. In a 2003 interview, Maja credits Mio Mao with inspiring her to become a voice actress. Maja is credited with the origins of DeviantArt inflation fetish art due to similar scenes in certain installments of her comics Floofstad and Puppers on Parade, and has thanked internet trolls for giving attention to it, even using the nickname "The Queen of Inflation" at times and even creating her own inflation art under her Majasplaybox DeviantArt account. She has also stated on the subject that she "knows what hatred for fetishes are, as I was there when angry mommies were returning La Blue Girl OVAs to Blockbuster Video, and yelling at the clerk for selling something with tentacle sexy times and some weird kid-esque thing getting involved in said sexy times." She is also known for her partnership with Ned Vlover. Personal Life Maja has two sisters, Isabella (b. 1952) and Birgit (b. 1954), and a brother, Adhemar (b. 1953). She also has an adopted sister, Gretchen (b. 1958). She bases her writing works mainly on her lifelong love for animals; and thus the majority of them feature anthropomorphic animals. Maja, however, has stated she has a neutral stance on animal rights and is not a vegan or vegetarian. Maja identifies as a "greymuzzle", an older furry, as she was involved in the fandom pre-1991 and is over 30. She also owns fursuits of her characters. Maja married Deven Elliott in 1986 during the making of Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness. They have a daughter, Claudine Prebensen, born in 1988. Maja has two DeviantArt accounts: her art and photography account Itsmajaprebby and her fetish art account Majasplaybox. She also has a Inkbunny account, two FurAffinity accounts (the SFW and fetish art account Majaprebby and the NSFW account Majawantslove), two Pixiv accounts (the SFW account Majasfloofies and the fetish art account Majalikesherwayoflove) and other social media presences (especially with VidSpace, LifeConnect, and Instagram). Writing Works * Padlocked Within A Dream * Meow?!? * Maurecia, My Cat * Vlokozu * Siameses (English dub) * The Lady Angels Comics * Puppers on Parade (1992-2004 and 2009-present in The Great El Kadsre Comic Book) Fursuits owned * Sasha from Pupsquad (built by Maja) (1997-present) * Charlie from Dingo Pictures (built by Maja and her daughter) (2018-present) (Feral version) * Charlie from Dingo Pictures (built by Maja and her daughter) (2018-present) (Puss in Boots version) Roles * Turaga Nokama in the Technic Heroes franchise * Daniella Capricorn in the Technic Heroes franchise * Korosuke in Kiteretsu (English dub) * Chi in Chi's Sweet Home, Chi's Sweet Home: Chi's New Address, and Koneko no Chi Ponponra Daibōken (El Kadsreian English dubs) * Amanda in Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama (English dub) * Vivian James in My Name's Vivian * Charlie in the Dingo Pictures movies (R.A. Releasing English redubs/dubs) * Pajama Sam in Pajama Sam series ''(UEKN version) * Mikan Kusangai in ''Mikan Enikki (English dub) (Gotaku) * Ranze Eto in ''Tokimeki Tonight ''(English dub) Category:El Kadsre Category:Fictional actresses Category:Actresses Category:1951 Category:1951 births Category:Fictional voice actresses Category:Voice actresses Category:Fictional directors Category:Directors Category:Fictional voice directors Category:Voice Directors Category:Fictional writers Category:Writers Category:Germany Category:East Germany Category:Scorpio-zodiac people Category:Fictional Scorpio-zodiac people Category:Females Category:Living people Category:Maja Prebensen